


Navyblue Stairs 海军蓝的楼梯

by Mr_Spirit



Series: golden and blue [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: *《泛金边的海岸》的姐妹篇，原作向，包含大量自我解读*64,67无差，人物死亡，现在跑还来得及Ben Hargreeves已经“死了”足足十七年，然而他在1963年的某一日“活过来”了一瞬间。
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: golden and blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065461
Kudos: 1





	Navyblue Stairs 海军蓝的楼梯

这不是Klaus第一次遇到眼下情况——他又在浴缸里睡着了，四仰八叉地躺在温热喷香的浴缸里，头顶不是达拉斯浓稠而陌生的黑色夜空，右手边也不是污水坑和吱吱叫跑过的老鼠一家。  
可他猛然发觉自己脚底板下踩着另一个吱吱叫的玩意，Klaus惊得一松脚，水面上浮起无辜的黄色橡皮鸭子。   
没人会否认浴缸是个好地方。即使他现在所在的不是自家大宅子的半米深专属浴池，溶解热水中的也不是豪华版拼配草药浴盐，他仍能在这个陌生人家里的浅缸子里找到归宿。他放纵自己沉到堆着厚厚一层洋甘菊沐浴精的浅黄色水中，逐渐滑入温暖流动、像母亲子宫一样的小世界。  
Ben没有像往常一样趴在浴缸边上戳漂浮水面的洋甘菊（即使他根本戳不动轻飘飘的洋甘菊），而是靠着一次性毛巾堆小憩，Klaus几乎没见过他闭眼睡着的样子，因为鬼魂根本不需要睡觉。可今天的Ben真的阖上了眼睛，难得没有对Klaus的肚腩指手划脚。  
Klaus透过随热气升腾的黄色泡泡望到玻璃天花板外的深色夜空，他再一次让半个脑袋淹没水中，像沉入金色海底似的。

O0ooo O0ooo  
“再讲一个故事，妈妈！”并排坐在塑料小板凳上的Diego捏着手里的橡皮鸭子说，顶着满头白泡沫的Five狠狠瞪了嘎嘎叫的黄鸭子一眼，正给Five头发打转儿的格蕾丝清清嗓子，架不住八岁孩子的请求张口说：“好吧，Luther，但这是最后一个，我马上给Five和Klaus洗完澡，你们就该睡觉了。”她轻柔地拍拍Five的脑袋，让小儿子不要太和兄长计较。  
“很久很久以前，天使和恶魔并不是我们今天从神话故事里面读到的那样。并不是所有的天使都头顶光环有着洁白的羽毛翅膀，费尽心思去帮助人类。也不是所有的恶魔都长着犄角有着漆黑的蝙蝠翅膀，想方设法地为难人类。他们长的跟普通人无异，走在大街上和你擦肩而过你都无法识别。”  
Klaus已经裹着浴袍在热气蒸腾的浴室里坐了好一会，每天晚上，妈妈都会先给女孩们洗完澡哄上床，接着再来操心Hargreeves家爱折腾的男孩们。他们每天都会编出奇怪的“比赛”争夺谁来第一个洗头发，比如“谁能徒手举起所有人”，“谁能一口塞下十片能多益抹酱面包片”，“谁能最快跑到顶楼”，但Klaus从来没得过第一名，他总是最后一个洗头。  
共处一室时争夺浴球和小玩具也是孩子们雷打不动的活动，Five每次都想抢到橡皮鸭子——这样Diego或者Klaus就不会拿着鸭子演奏一首“嘎嘎进行曲”，烦得他能失眠到凌晨两点。Klaus最喜欢粉兔子先生和熊熊女士，如果他能从Luther屁股底下拯救可怜的熊熊，他会跑到隔壁单人浴室丢给Ben。  
Ben不和大家一起洗澡，今天也不例外。

“每一个天使在二百六十岁那一年的夏至都会乘着西风飞往人类的世界，观察他们用善意为人间做的每一件好事，在那儿一直生活到冬至，再乘着东风飞回天空的云朵里面。据说在每一年冬至天使们飞回天空的时候他们的翅膀都会抖落洁白的羽毛，像雪一样飘落人间。  
每一个恶魔在二百六十岁那一年的春分都会伴着南露落到人类的世界，观察他们用恶意为人间做的每一件坏事，在那儿一直生活到秋分，再和北雨融入地下的溶洞里面。据说在每一年秋分恶魔们消失土壤的时候他们的翅膀都会化作干枯的骨架，像枫叶一样腐败人间……”格蕾丝歌唱般地讲述故事，Diego聚精会神地听着，难得Five没有嘟囔童话故事很蠢，也任凭格蕾丝把他头发聚成倒三角，仔细搓过每一寸头皮。  
Klaus敲敲隔壁浴室的门，小声说：“Benny，我把你的熊熊拿来了。”从里面反锁的门被打开，一只滴答浅红色液体的小手伸出来抓走熊熊玩具。  
Ben每次任务归来后都是这么个模样，一言不发地独自走进单人浴室，在里面呆很久直到妈妈去喊他上床睡觉。Klaus透过雾蒙蒙的门上窗户总在猜测浴室中的Ben在干什么：他会和熊熊对话吗？他会努力洗干净指甲缝里的血迹吗？他会藏些不能见人的玩意在墙壁缺角的瓷砖后吗？  
妈妈的柔软、舒适、让人昏睡的声音从大浴室里传来：“……他想开始更多地了解面前看起来温柔善良的恶魔，忍不住轻声发出邀请：不如我们一起探索人类世界，怎么样。  
恶魔愣了一小会儿，继而用同样轻柔但是坚定的声音表示同意。他们所在的森林空无一人，谁能想象天使和恶魔能达成相同的意见，肩并肩行走在城市繁华的路上。”  
"Benny，你还好吗？"Klaus努力从门缝往里面瞄，满池子的红色液体咕噜咕噜向外冒着，溢出单人浴缸流满整个洁白光亮的大理石地板。  
"嘿，Klaus，你怎么还不过来洗头发？"妈妈站在他身后愉快地说，冰冷的手掌搭在Klaus肩膀上，不由分说地让他转身回到大家所在的浴室。  
O0ooo O0ooo  
“嘿，Klaus？Klaus Hargreeves，醒醒！”  
Klaus双手一撑浴缸，整个人从水底冒出震出半缸水，让被他屁股压扁的橡皮鸭子叽歪叫了一声，顺着水流滑到地板上。而Klaus本人好巧不巧地右脚踩上凹凸不平的下水口，心中暗骂紧接着后脑勺和浴缸边来了个亲密接触——咣！  
叫醒Klaus的Ben坐在浴缸边上，及时闭上眼睛不让自己看见对方的“惨状”。  
还好，Ben只听到了一声不亚于土拨鼠尖叫的男性喊声，后续跟着几个吃痛的尾音。他勉强睁开眼皮内心祈祷自己大半时间都不清醒的兄长别撞上脊椎骨，不过他只看到了两条交错的瘦削长腿，笔直地从泡泡堆里伸出来，挂着水珠像从隐蔽之地破土而出的美丽艺术品——只是艺术品的脑袋贴在瓷砖上，不间断地发出与这诱人出浴图毫不符合的痛苦呻吟声。  
“……天……我觉得今天晚上的小金桔腌渍三文鱼都要被撞出来了……我要死了，Benny。”  
“不，你的第二块脊椎骨没有遭受撞击，我保证你不会死于一场廉价洋甘菊香精洗浴，”Ben看着Klaus将腿挂在浴缸边上，从小筐子拿出刮刀，好像给婴儿剪头发一样精心呵护自己的腿毛。“我保证你会先死于药物滥用或者酒精中毒。”他补充说。  
Klaus呲牙咧嘴的表情舒缓了一点，“药物”和“酒精”两个字率先敲响神经突触，他眨眨笼罩雾气的亮绿眼睛，手臂缓慢地顺着小腿肚滑到大腿根儿，刮刀紧贴着皮肤游走，发出让人舒适的剐蹭“沙沙”声。  
“我好久没见那两位美丽男士，Ben，我特别想念他们。”Klaus下巴搁在浴缸边上，眉毛一塌眼巴巴地对Ben说：“你能不能……”  
“不能，色诱也没用。”Ben小幅度翻了个白眼，他绝不会给第三天戒断的Klaus指出过期小药片藏在哪个沙发缝里。他勉强无视Klaus粘着白色泡沫，五指张牙舞爪地上翘，露出血管凸起的干瘦脚背，“模仿玛丽莲·梦露刮腿毛姿势只会让你看起来更像刚上岸的弹涂鱼，更何况你并没有多少腿毛。可能Luther更适合刮刀。”  
“但是我更性感，男孩，你不能否认。”Klaus半跪在浴缸里，露出完美的、不带一丝多余赘肉、留着纤细刺青的上半身，再往下一点儿是若隐若现的两条股沟，再往下……Ben不想看见，也不想“想象”。浴室顶灯还恰到好处地给Klaus洒下一片黄光，他像个刚被维纳斯从金色海水中捞出的新生天使，头发粘成缕挂在年轻的脸上，轻俏的嘴角嘲笑着在浴室里裹紧兜帽衫和皮夹克的Ben。  
性感。  
Ben Hargreeves学着Klaus轻俏地笑，打个响指，自由改变鬼魂身体的外貌。  
这次轮到Klaus不知道该把眼睛往哪儿放了。  
他的鬼魂兄弟正赤裸着上半身，紧身皮裤低低挎在腰上，故意露出一小寸黑色内衣边缘，一点儿若隐若现的股沟线。并且Ben还非常迎合氛围地在胸前洒了些水珠，看起来也像洗了个澡。  
“哦……操……”  
“你还想看更多吗，Klaus？鬼魂是可以随时改变样貌的，只要我打一个响指……”  
“Klaus！如果你他妈地没有溺死在浴缸里就给我滚出——你怎么了？”Five一把拉开浴室门，看到Klaus混合震惊迷茫紧张欣喜甚至还带点儿濒临高潮的表情后停了半秒中，接着总结性地说：“你见鬼了。”  
“……滚出去，Fivey。”  
"是裸体鬼魂吗？哦，嗨，Ben，我还不知道你这么坦诚。"  
Five朝湿漉漉的浴室环顾一圈大声说，他机灵的脑子立刻推测出Ben此时就在浴室里，大概还和他亲爱的通灵师兄弟搞一些见不得人的事情。Five心满意足地看到Klaus怒气冲冲朝自己走来——左脚踩上滑溜溜的橡皮鸭子——好吧，他摔了第二次，心惊胆战的刮腿毛刀片贴着Five头皮飞过，而13岁男孩在幸灾乐祸的蓝光中消失不见。  
“停止你的炫耀，Benny。”Klaus揉着屁股站起来，深呼吸后看向Ben的方向，对方却泡进浴缸里，百无聊赖地戳着还没完全消散的泡泡。“那你不如给我讲一个睡前故事？我就今晚不再烦你。”  
“关于天使和恶魔的那个？”  
Ben点头同意了，听Klaus磕磕绊绊地回忆儿时的故事，到“天使和恶魔一起去探索城市”时，语调高扬的Klaus却泄了气，因为怎么也想不起来后面的内容。  
Ben也没有穷追不舍地让Klaus想破脑袋回忆后续，而是徒劳地吹浴室泡泡，闲聊似地问：“你会选哪一个呢，Klaus？坏脾气恶作剧的天使，还是老好人软心肠的恶魔。”  
“都不，我还是适合做糟糕的人类。"Klaus下意识地回答，他裹上毯子甩干头发上的水，哼着小调走下二楼。Five又在一楼客厅里发表他的“有关怎样阻止1963年世界末日”演讲，也许Klaus能从Allision那儿摸到一杯不错的睡前酒。

O0ooo O0ooo

“被子弹射中的凯伦贝克并没有受到伤害，他似乎一下子懂了柯布大喊的意思。就算帮助人类，他还是不能掩饰自己身上邪恶的翅膀，不能消除恶魔的身份。  
人群外围的柯布不知所措地站着，他想拉开人们，大声告诉他们凯伦贝克是个善良的如同天使的好恶魔。然而他的声音淹没在躁动的人群中，眼睛在不自觉中变成了像阳光一样刺目的亮金色，用魔法隐藏身份的翅膀也在身后展开，像幕布一样遮住罗占布尔克夜晚的月光。  
而人类见到了愤怒的天使，非但没有尖叫逃跑，反而把凯伦贝克抓的更紧，拿着手里的银器逼近他，虔诚的脸上高声喊叫着‘要在天使面前处决恶魔’。  
天使冲着人群怒吼一声，一瞬间喧嚣的码头安静了下来，当凯伦贝克抬眼望向四周的时候发现每一个人类的心口都插着一只金色的箭，而柯布的手里握着一把他从来都没有见过的，闪闪发光到耀眼的弓。  
“我的天你干了什么……”凯伦贝克捂着嘴踉踉跄跄地指着地上的尸体，惊恐地望向人类暗红色的鲜血像小河一样流淌，粘在天使洁白的发着荧光的翅膀上格外醒目。  
“不知道……我不知道。”对方一脸茫然地看向手中的弓箭还有四周的尸体。仿佛被什么东西扼住喉咙一样，柯布不自觉地退到高台边上，他向后一踩翻滚着跌入咸味的海风里面。  
“柯布！”凯伦贝克站在悬崖上看着天使不断下落，他好像在哪里听过一个古老的传说：翅膀沾染了鲜血的天使是无法再次飞翔的。  
恶魔展开翅膀奋力地飞翔那个白色和红色交织的身影，却怎么也抓不住那个人的手，只能眼看天使落入海水中，在海面上留下雪白的泡沫。  
在那个夏天结束的时候，有一位天使永远没能回到天上。他因为惩罚化作了最北的海洋深处一块孤独的岩石，在洋流的冲击中忏悔沾满鲜血的过往。”

“我不喜欢这个故事，这结局太糟糕了。”  
“这只是一个虚构的童话故事，亲爱的Klaus。”  
“那也……”  
“我想你该睡觉了，明天还要早起训练。”  
“是，是，晚安，妈妈。”  
“晚安，Klaus。”  
O0ooo O0ooo  
“晚安，Klaus。”Allison眨眨眼对弟弟说，抖开一条旧毯子盖在身上，Klaus并无睡意翻个身，翘着脚丫子看向窗外正驱车回到Eliot家中的其他兄弟。今晚“有关怎样阻止1963年世界末日”演讲的最成功结果是六个Hargreeves喝空了Allision家全部的红酒珍藏。  
除此之外，一切照旧，关于如何避免世界末日和如何返回2019年他们依然毫无头绪。Raymond对Diego慷慨激昂的“总统保卫计划”深信不疑直到Five淡淡地说“肯尼迪必须死，我们不能改变他的死亡”、Luther制止Diego一脚踹上Five屁股时砸碎了Allision家最漂亮的陶瓷花瓶、Klaus朝瑞典人游荡的灵魂大吼大叫求他别再烦自己结果一脚踩空从楼梯上滚到一楼、Vanya傻乎乎地和Luther聊着什么柏拉图、爱情和谷仓黑麦啤酒。半小时后，Klaus看到Five沉默不语地走到房子外，执着地靠着门框闷苦得要命的黑咖啡而不是美味睡前酒。  
我亲爱的弟弟，看看你自己，你的归来并不能改变什么。  
1963年Dave对Klaus展示的失望怀疑与否定，是最后一剂打入Klaus体内的镇定剂。Klaus可以把自己腐烂发臭的身体从酒精里拔出来，可以向信徒承认自己是个骗子过去三年所说的神圣箴言都是狗屁，但他仍然没有任何办法拯救他的爱人，只能缓缓地让Dave的话语浸透每根血管，放任自己沉回黑暗客厅中的硌人沙发。  
Ben直到Klaus睡着都没出现骚扰他，也许他正忙着和心爱女孩Jill做最后道别，随他去吧，这样也挺好的。Klaus别扭地翻个身想，心里的某个微小角落不断发出异议：除我之外没人能看到你，傻子Ben，你只能与我对话。  
说实话，Klaus从酒精中清醒过来会后悔，他不应该在12年前的金边海岸拉住Ben的手，他应该放任Ben自由地追求通往天堂的温暖亮光，而不是让他跟着一条烂狗碌碌无为地又过了12年。  
“Klaus，你不能再这样对自己”  
“Klaus你是个笨蛋”  
“喂，你不能再去找Dave！你吓坏他了！”  
Ben说话时眉毛下塌，眼睛会微微上翻一点，带着趾高气扬和无奈放弃的混合情绪，简直和童话里的恶魔一模一样。否定，全是否定，Ben一定是上天派给他的毒舌恶魔，天天对Klaus倒着专属他的挖苦讽刺。  
但是他也享受Ben的专属毒舌，他今晚不想对Ben讲出那篇童话的结局，或许因为他想稍微努力一点儿“做个好人”，抑或是他们还有整个余生来分享彼此，反正还有几十年的时间留给Klaus认真对Ben讲完童话结局。

次日的剧烈变故瞬间打乱所有人的计划，Allision和Diego决心去救被FBI囚禁的Vanya，同时捞上不情愿的Klaus和跃跃欲试的Ben。  
他们到达FBI大楼，低估了Vnaya身上爆发力的冲击。炫目白光横扫目能所及的每一片区域，为了不让自己变成和保安员一样的稀烂肉块，三人只能匍匐前进。Diego倒下了，爱丽森的谣言力量不足以穿透Vanya的声波能量，Klaus除了抓住桌子腿儿不被吹飞，他依然什么都做不到。  
像从前的游轮经历一样，Klaus遇到水手鬼魂听到被绑架的Vanya所在地后大气都不敢出，蹲在电力失效的游轮墙角祈祷Luther或者父亲前来解围。祈祷成功，Luther和Ben找到了他，Ben柔软温暖的手掌擦去他对冷汗。  
于是，Klaus在生生割裂皮肤的冲击中又开始妄想，也许下一秒一道蓝光出现，他的小弟弟Five该死的脑子能找到完美解决方案，也许，也许——  
Klaus只看见一个黑色身影坚定走入白光中心，是唯有他才能见到的，虚幻无形体的Ben Hargreeves鬼魂。Ben没有回头看向Klaus，就像他十七年前跳入海水中时一样坚决。  
“别想一个人逞英雄，Benny。”Klaus对Ben说，然而这次Ben没有握着他的手，没有温柔又笃定地说“我一定会来找你”。  
也许一切都会不一样。

O0ooo O0ooo

Ben以为自己不会再见到和十七年前沉海时的相同场景，他早就把那次与疯狂触手搏斗、与不可名状的未知物在深海对抗的不快记忆埋进心底。然而，当他附在Vanya身上，真切地“走进”她的思维宫殿时，他竟再次见到相同气氛的黑暗世界。  
直觉告诉他Vanya就在空间某处，但ben站在楼梯第一级往下看，只望到黑白交错的地板和蓝色水波。空间内唯一的光芒从ben身后投射向下，照出楼梯最下面凹地中的长餐桌，旁边安静地摆着八张椅子，桌子上孤零零地放着一件纯白色物件。  
他抬脚下到第二级楼梯，脚掌落地时扬起积攒阶梯上的多年灰尘，顺着木楼梯蜿蜒而上的冰冷渗进Ben的脚底板，仿佛抵抗着不让他继续往下。Ben能感到Vanya此时正与这个空间通感，光带一样滑动流过的水波像她的呼吸，继续深入往下遇到的阻隔像她内心抗拒，开始褪色的深蓝色墙纸像她开始褪色的活力和青春。  
我必须下去，Vanya，让我看看你。  
Ben在心中默念，同时抬起手掌抚摸着墙纸一路往下，不加任何强迫的力气，只是像平常关心兄弟姐妹那样手掌搭着肩膀。他踩到最后一级台阶，踩上黑与白相间瓷砖时，整个空间发出一声忧沉的叹息，像在说“你终于到这儿了，你还是来到这儿了”。  
此时，Ben真正看清楚摆在长桌上的纯白色物件——是Vanya Hargreeves的小提琴，只是小提琴通体纯白，和他印象中泛着金光的雀跃核桃色小提琴截然不同。  
他走到桌前，忍不住伸手按下琴弦上的最低音，干涩低沉的大调音符震动整个空间，震得海水波纹颤抖向外散去，激起一层一层的冰冷波浪。小提琴黑洞洞的音孔像一双盯着Ben的眼睛，耷拉着眼角快要流出黑色眼泪，在音孔最深处有一个小小的人形，Ben一下就认出那是Vanya。  
“Vanya？”  
Ben唤了一声，音孔中倾泻出的黑色泥浆包裹着、拖拽着Ben往更深处探询，他被冲下一连串深蓝色旋转楼梯，“扑通”落在地面时发现自己和双手抱膝，脑袋埋在腿中间的女人平视。  
他不确定自己是否能做到，因为鬼魂触碰不到任何实体，Ben每次朝Klaus伸手时都会径直穿过他的身体（除了非常偶然的两次），可他还是试探地抬手，慢慢爬上Vanya耷拉在膝盖上的五指。  
Ben的手指没有穿过Vanya的手指，而是惊醒了对方，她睁大眼睛不敢置信地望向Ben。  
“听我说，Vanya，大家都在楼梯上面等你。”  
“我不能回去，”Vanya往墙角又缩了几分，但Ben直接双手拽住她，“我已经第二次伤害到大家了，我就应该被关在别人看不见的地方——”  
不，Ben在心底快速否定，他熟悉这种自我否定，想要摆脱所有人的感受。他更大胆地拉紧Vanya的双手，把不断流泪的妹妹拉起来：“你不是怪物，你是我的妹妹。”  
Vanya安静地看了他一会，抽了抽鼻子把想要继续外涌的泪水咽回去，她沙哑地问：“你不害怕我吗？Ben，你怎么找到我的？”  
“我已经死了，还有什么可怕的呢？至于如何找到你……”Ben想到俯身Klaus的怪异感觉，决定暂时不告诉妹妹自己是俯身来到她的意识空间，“也许因为我也有过相同的感受，我们的童年都不一定很愉快。”  
他耸耸肩，Vanya也想起来了Ben十二岁的事情。  
她缺失的最后记忆在见到故人时如潮水般汹涌袭来，而这次有Ben拉着她的双手，不让她被那些或痛苦或快乐的记忆冲昏——她想起自己沉入过同样冰冷的海水，有人在水中抱住昏迷的年幼女孩，奋力将她推向头顶的金光。  
“你又找到我了，Ben，第二次了，我不知道该怎么——该怎么感谢你。”  
“我能提一个奇怪的请求吗？”Ben对Vanya说，有些迟疑还有些难为情。  
“任何，任何我能做到的事情都可以，Ben.”  
“你能抱抱我吗？”他的疑问语气还没吐出来，Vanya就不由分说地直接抱住了哥哥的上半身。  
作为鬼魂是没有五感的。Ben馋了足足十七年Klaus手中滴着过多黄芥末酱的现烤热狗、成熟的黄澄澄橘子、还有淋满热糖浆的华夫饼块儿，他碰不到，尝不出，只能去无端想象它们可能的味道和触感。  
但他抱住Vanya的时候——Ben可以“感觉”到所有事物。  
他闻到了Vanya头发间谷仓稻草和香皂味儿，从鼻腔落到舌尖上似乎还有咖啡甜味。Vanya细软的深色长发地轻轻搭在他的手背上，磨出琴茧的手掌勒着他的后背，仿佛她要永远记住兄长精瘦上半身的肌肉质感，记住Ben光亮硬挺的黑皮外套。他可以感到女人的肩膀在颤抖，温热的柔弱皮肤与自己靠在一起，眼泪顺着脖子流进兜帽衫里。  
她那么小，像他记忆里的那样怯怯地抓着兄长的袖子，从Ben的身后抱住他的腰。而这次换做Ben是“被拥抱”的，他切实陷进了Vanya毫无保留的怀抱里。  
Ben Hargreeves已经“死了”足足十七年，然而他在1963年的某一日“活过来”了一瞬间。虽然只有一瞬间，但他确实跨过了地狱的黑蓝色熔岩，奋力伸手触到了现实世界的金色光华。  
“这感觉像我想的一样棒，谢谢你，Vanya.”Ben温和地说，忍不住从Vanya头顶向下抚摸。  
她那么好，理应值得一个比世界末日更好的未来。  
在Ben Hargreeves生命停止在13岁时他就与流动的时间失之交臂，他亲历过作为鬼魂的无助，对于来世光芒的害怕。他只是不想让Vanya和其他Hargreeves也经历相同的事情。  
Ben多希望自己还能再多留一会，他还有很多话想要和十七年未见的Five说，他还想去祝福Allision的婚姻，也想告诉Klaus这个白痴——Ben读过天使与恶魔童话的结局，而Klaus昨晚的讲述是他有史以来听过最糟的睡前故事。  
鬼魂的下半身开始消失碎裂，Ben摇摇晃晃地站不稳，他还能再说一句话，一句请Vanya转达Klaus的话。  
“请你转达Klaus，我留在人世14年不是只是因为守着这个糟糕的男孩，也是因为我害怕走向那道光。Klaus，我已经在黑暗里呆了太久了，太冷了……对不起，我想去一个温暖的地方。”  
鬼魂贴着Vanya的耳边清晰地说，他拥抱Vanya的双手十指交叉，想要抱得再紧一些，再多沉入女人身上那些属于“现世”的气味。而Ben话语中的最后几个字开始消散走音，随着Ben身上飘起的蓝色碎片一起消散。Vanya确定自己记得一字不差，更紧地抱住怀中人反复对Ben说：“没问题，我一定会告诉他，一定，Ben。”  
除了这以外Vanya什么都做不了，她不能假装安慰地对兄长说“没关系，Klaus会原谅你”，也无法抓住缓慢飘散的碎片再拼回一个完整的Ben Hargreeves。  
直到今天，Vanya Hargreeves才发现自己憋在内心的阴暗小情绪与兄长比起来不值一提，她从未经历过“死亡”，也没有体会过无法和全世界对话，无人诉说也无人倾听的孤独。  
至少Vanya还有小提琴，而Ben连一根羽毛都拿不起来。  
原本紧贴Vanya耳侧的Ben微微挪开，歪着脑袋不那么严肃庄重，尽量轻松地朝Vanya微笑，但他年轻永驻、没有任何岁月侵蚀的脸庞难以“微笑”。他想不那么悲伤沉痛地说再见，他想最后朝Vanya笑一次，弥补亲爱小妹十七年的遗憾。  
可鬼魂崩析产生的蓝色碎片成了Ben Hargreeves无法控制的眼泪，蓝色碎片从Ben松弛的眉毛边缘落下、从他下垂的眼角溢出、从蠕动低喃的嘴角碎裂，轻盈优雅地落在Vanya身上，像纷纷雨点儿落满她仰头望着兄长的脸。  
像那个夏季夜晚的雨，顺着年幼Vanya的头发滑落，溅在她的琴弦上，欢快轻巧的八分音符带出Vanya对Ben早日康复的祝福。  
Vanya自然读出他的唇语，想要收紧双臂圈住Ben身上最后的碎片，但她只摸到了自己的手臂。  
他说，你不必道歉，因为你是我的妹妹，我的家人。

O0ooo O0ooo  
Vanya清醒后回忆起所有事情，她快速对所有人解释完Ben的事情后奔向轿车，她没有时间流泪悲伤，即使独自一人也要挽救Cici最在乎的孩子。  
她没想到其他人接二连三地坐上轿车，Allision的眼角红红的，Diego也难得没有多说异议，Klaus被Five赶到后座，难得一见地沉默不语。  
“Klaus，他说，”Vanya拽着Klaus软塌塌的胳膊大声道，“我留在人世14年不是只是因为守着这个糟糕的男孩，也是因为我害怕走向那道光。Klaus，我已经在黑暗里呆了太久了，太冷了……对不起，我想去一个温暖的地方。”  
Klaus怔住了，不敢相信地抬头望着Vanya，她大概还没察觉到自己脸上尚有泪痕，而一直赌气和占有Ben十二年的Klaus Hargreeves连一句话都说不出来。  
他在对你道歉，Klaus，Ben Hargreeves消失前最痛苦的瞬间不是保全自己或者发表什么拯救世界宣言，而是对你道歉。  
Klaus长久以来坚持认为，假如真的需要忏悔或者自责让他一个人承受便是了，反正他已经听了成千上万个狗屎鬼魂的臭长人生故事，多加一段“Klaus Hargreeves三十年的失败人生”也没什么关系。  
可该死的Ben Hargreeves小心翼翼地分担了其中最重要的一段——他留在人间不是Klaus的逼迫或威胁，他跳入海中和拥抱Vanya也不全是为了拯救世界的宏大梦想。  
他想做一个好哥哥，他想保留点软弱和害怕逃离亮光留在Klaus身边，他想绕着六个Hargreeves做全息实时在线音轨，这都是Ben自己的选择，与他人无关。  
哦，Benny，你总是这么贴心。

“对不起，Klaus。如果我没有回去Cici家，如果我没有被抓起来，Ben就不会消失——”  
“嘿，这不是你的错。”Klaus仰头，朝她努力露出笑容说：“我也应该道歉，如果我没有赌气向你们隐瞒Ben还存在的事实，也许他能附身召唤怪物——”  
“对不起，我不应该和Lila走得太近。”  
“我应该早点儿向Raymond解释清楚。”  
“我……我应该摆脱白痴的恋父情结。”  
“所有人都不必道歉。”Five大声打断了所有人，几秒停顿后他狠狠抽了抽鼻子说：“如果需要道歉的话应该是我先补上十七年前的道歉。”  
全车陷入一阵可怕的宁静，Luther倒吸一口冷气看了Five几秒，偏头对同样惊讶的Allision挤眼睛——听听，这家伙在说什么，Number Five在说“他应该道歉”。  
Klaus憋不住的笑声打破僵局，手指绕着头发末梢，用体贴的声音说：“嗯……Fivey……你不用这样勉强自己。”接着露出“我们都懂”的大笑。  
“所以你还在等什么，Vanya？谷仓那边等不了太久。”  
“好，好，Five。”  
Vanya偷偷笑着，踩下油门，带着一车子Hargreeves向洒满金色的城郊公路奔去。  
END.


End file.
